Apollon Agana Belea
}} Apollon Agana Belea (アポロン・アガナ・ベレア Aporon Agana Berea) is the Greek God of Light and the Sun and is one of the main characters in Kamigami no Asobi. Appearance Apollon is a tall guy with slightly messy golden blond hair and green eyes. His school uniform consists of a white school blazer with gold embroidery. He wears it with school short sleeves white dress shirt and a blue tie. He also wears it with black-grey vest and black belt with a school sun logo as the belt buckles. His pants are grey colored dress pants and he wears it with white boots. In his deity form, his short blond hair grows longer and his eyes turn golden. He now wears a more greek costume with his top exposed, covered with white tattoos in the shape of the sun. Flames surround him when he is agitated. Personality God of the Sun, he looks and behaves like a noble. He likes to be motivated by different things and is a charismatic leader, shown by the fact that he was elected as the student council president. He is very cheerful, but can be seen as overenthusiastic at times. He tends to say things twice regardless of the situation. Although he seems like a perfect guy, it still seems like something is lacking. He looks cheerful and bright, but he is actually very lonely. He tries to make friends wherever he goes by doing things for them. History Before he was sent to the Hakoniwa, the current Apollon was living in an ancient timeline when he was still in an interested relationship with Cassandra the Seer. At that time, Troy had not yet been destroyed and thus he does not know that Cassandra would eventually betray him much later. In the anime however, Cassandra was given the power of prophecy by Apollon, but upon seeing her future with the both of them, she threw herself in the river, leaving Apollon to blame himself for her death. Her spirit continued to linger due to her attachment to Apollon, causing him distress and hurt. Snippets of Apollon's past include having previous lovers who were turned into various plants, being born on Delos to escape Hera's wrath, and having a prickly relationship with his father Zeus. Relationships Cassandra Cassandra was Apollon's human lover, who committed suicide after Apollon gave her the gift of prophecy to elevate her status to that of a god. Yui Kusanagi Yui is Apollon's human friend. Apollon first meets Yui after she has her first interaction with his father, Zeus. Yui often helps Apollon in getting the other gods to participate in school activities, and Apollon becomes the student council president via Yui's nomination. As the series progresses, Apollon becomes closer to Yui, giving her the nickname Fairy because of her beauty. He also becomes protective of her, seeing her as a fragile flower, expressing concern for her even at the most minute occurances. Hades Apollon has a good relationship with his uncle, much closer than the one he has with his father, Zeus. Hades, in turn, cares very deeply for his nephew, and tries to help him where he deems necessary. Trivia *He loves to repeat the same words twice in one sentence, a habit he formed from his gift of prophecy. *He is not very fond of plants, as in the mythology, his former lovers turned into plants. Nevertheless, he is knowledgeable about them. *He dislikes avocado. *His name comes from the name of Apollo’s bow and arrow. *His limiter is a peridot ring on his right ring finger. *In routes other than his own, along with the student council, he joins the tennis club together with Balder. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Greek Gods Category:Gods